gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob (mission)
|location = Fort Zancudo |fail = Wasted Busted Helicopter crashed |unlocks = The Merryweather Heist (Offshore approach) |unlockedby = Scouting the Port}} Cargobob is a heist setup in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs independently. The mission is only unlocked if the player chooses the Offshore approach for The Merryweather Heist. Description Trevor, Franklin and Michael need a Cargobob to carry the submarine for The Merryweather Heist (offshore). The player needs to get inside the Fort Zancudo air base and steal the Cargobob. As soon as flying out the base, a Buzzard will start chasing Trevor, forcing him to lose it. After this the player needs to simply park the helicopter at Sandy Shores Airfield at the Grand Senora Desert. Mission Objectives *Steal the Cargobob. *Lose the military chopper. *Go to the hangar. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. **Once in the Cargobob, flee in the direction of Sandy Shores Airfield. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_31_-_Cargobob_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Cargobob Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_31_-_Cargobob_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_31_-_Cargobob_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is similar to Black Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as both require infiltrating a military base and stealing flyable military equipment for another job, the Jetpack in San Andreas for the mission Green Goo and the Cargobob in this mission for The Merryweather Heist. *One Buzzard Attack Chopper will follow the Cargobob if it is not destroyed, unless the player destroys the Buzzard that spawns near the last hangar. To identify it, the player must board the Cargobob, which will cause all red dots on the radar to disappear (but not the real enemies), except one that later becomes a big red dot. Technically, it is the pilot aboard the Buzzard. *Heat-seeking SAMs will not attack the player if a sky route is chosen to enter the base. *Fort Zancudo will be significantly easier to infiltrate in this mission as the soldiers do not drive the Rhino and less soldiers are found near the base. In a way this mission could be used as an chance to explore the base when most enemies are cleared out. This was made obviously for gameplay balance, as in normal gameplay, it would be nearly impossible to get out by air in a large helicopter. *During this mission, the Cargobob can be obtained and saved on Trevor's helipad. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. **This will be in a TPE livery. This also applies if completing the mission before the Merryweather Heist is completed because it stays there. *During the mission, the soldiers will not respawn. *Unlike the normal gameplay, where only an alarm is present when invading the base, in this mission the same alarm is present, but similarly to Area 69 during Black Project, there will be an unique loudspeaker telling the soldiers to defend the base. *In the online mission Base Invaders, the players are tasked with stealing a Cargobob and delivering it to Trevor. It is unknown why Trevor didn't use the Cargobob that the online player stole for him in the heist. *After the mission, there will be a Sandking XL parked close to the hangar for the player to take, even though it does not serve as a special reward. Navigation }}de:Cargobob (Mission) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heist Setups